Mario Calvi
}} Mario Calvi is the son of Carmine Falcone. Biography Mario was born to Carmine Falcone and his unnamed mother as Mario Calvi. After Mario's mother passed away, Carmine had previously promised his wife that he wouldn't be dragged into his father's business. While Mario was a disappointment to the family business, he did bring honor to it. Meeting Leslie Thompkins At an unidentified location, Mario met Leslie Thompkins and eventually got into a relationship with her. When Jim decided to leave Gotham City in order to find her, he tracked down her address and arrived with flowers in hand. But while peering through the window, he saw Mario and her together. Broken, Jim departed without letting her know about his visit and returned to Gotham City. Upon moving to Gotham City and getting a job at Gotham General Hospital, Mario Falcone tended to Jim's injuries following his fight with some men at the Narrow's Bar. He mentions how Leslie has talked about him. At a restaurant, Mario later tells Leslie about his encounter with Gordon. They are then visited by Mario's father Carmine Falcone who talks to Leslie about his son's history. He then does a toast to their relationship. After Leslie is abducted by a deranged Jervis Tetch as part of his revenge game against Jim Gordon, Mario arrives at the precinct where he crosses paths with Gordon about to leave. Gordon received a clue about Leslie and Valerie Vale's whereabouts from the "White Rabbit", which was the home of Mario and Leslie. Although Mario felt Gordon should get backup, he eventually joins him so the both of them can rescue the two women without police interference possibly causing Tetch to kill them. As Gordon goes inside to join Tetch, Leslie and Valerie at his "tea party", Mario sneaks into the cellar to retrieve his gun. He arrives at the tea party where Gordon is forced to choose to let either Leslie or Valerie live, and points the gun at Tetch's head. But Tetch informs Mario that he foresaw this, and took the liberty of removing the bullets from the gun. Tetch then gets his henchmen the Tweeds to escort Mario to the bathroom and chain him up. When the ordeal comes to an end, which resulted in Valerie being shot in the stomach and fatally wounded, Mario gets to work in the emergency theatre to perform surgery and save her life. While Gordon and Leslie wait, Leslie assures Gordon that Mario is a good surgeon and will save her. The Court of Owls later does attempts on Mario Calvi's life. The first attempt with a car bomb which killed a valet parking attendant. Then two assassins on motorcycles tried to attack Mario outside the hospital only for James Gordon to intervene. When it came to the third attempt at a jewelry store, Gordon took out one of the assassins while Mario brutally killed the second in self-defense. Carmine Falcone later had a discussion with Kathryn about the attacks on his son. Kathryn withheld any important information on the Court of Owls' motives for the attempt on Mario's life. After seeing Leslie leaving Gordon's apartment, two punks come up behind him and start messing with him only to be brutally taken down by Mario. It is then shown that Mario has the same blood that Alice Tetch has. Mario later visits a Gotham Bio-Lab worker named Ryan Pfeffer at a bar. Upon seeing James Gordon in him, Mario kills the worker and takes his key card. Upon Gordon entering Gotham Bio-Lab and finding that his key card was used, he was ambushed by Mario Calvi and knocks him out. Deciding not to kill Gordon, Mario writes his location on Gordon's hand and dares him to come look for him. After learning about Calvi's condition from Jervis Tetch, Gordon has Calvi brought to the Gotham City Police Department where Lucius Fox does some tests on him. Lucius states that they found no sign of the virus in him as Mario states that he has a wedding to prepare for. Gordon states that he will find a way to prove that Mario has the virus in him. When Gordon goes to visit Leslie Thompkins, he finds Mario Calvi there upon him claiming that he took Leslie's phone. While Gordon claimed that Nathaniel Barnes' anger was set off by Alice Tetch's blood, Mario claims that the blood enhanced his jealousy. Mario gives Gordon a reminder that he is still Carmine Falcone's son as Mario calls in Victor Zsasz who holds Gordon at gunpoint. While holding Gordon prisoner, Victor states that he didn't hear the conversation and was only told by Mario to keep Gordon occupied. After knocking out Victor, Gordon makes his way to the church in order to warn her about Mario being infected with Alice Tetch's blood to no avail. When the wedding starts, Mario watches as Carmine escorts Leslie to him as they exchange their vows. They are pronounced husband and wife by the priest. Upon Lucius figuring out how Mario countered the tests, Harvey Bullock tells Alvarez to get a unit on Mario and Leslie. Upon the police finding proof about it, Gordon is told by Bullock that Alvarez lost the two of them when they snuck away from the reception. At a lakeside house that was Carmine's refuge, Mario thanked her for sneaking them out of the reception. When Mario asks her the only time if she still cares for Gordon, Leslie states that she loves Mario. Upon being told about Mario, Carmine stated that he has no knowledge of Mario being infected with Alice's blood. Carmine has Gordon bring Mario in alive. As Gordon heads to Carmine's refuge, he stops Mario from stabbing Leslie from behind her back. Appearances * * * * * * * * }} Personality He is nice and charming, but in the episode "Time Bomb" he has a temper and is jealous of Jim. Notes *Mario Calvi is based off Mario Falcone from the DC Comics, who was created by Jeph Loeb and Tim Sale and first appeared in Batman: Dark Victory #1 (December 1999). Like the comic character, he's a son of Carmine Falcone, who tries to maintain the image of an honest man in the family, although his comic counterpart wanted to clear the name of the Falcone family as whole in his first appearances, before being re-imagined as a villain for future stories based on New Earth continuity. References Category:Characters from the comics Category:Antagonists